Burning Son
by Mike Makaze
Summary: This is a retelling of Zuko's story from the original Avatar series. Watch as Zuko changes from a boy, whose only mission in life is to capture his father's respect and protect his little sister, into a man, who must learn to realize his destiny as the Fire Lord who will either bring peace or destruction. Zuko is a true beast here. May turn M for future graphic violence, language
1. Episode 1: Too stupid for my own good

Burning Son

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the world of Avatar. If I did Makorra would not exist.

_Italics _is for thoughts

"_Italics" _is for past quotes or flashbacks.

* * *

Episode 1: Too stupid for my own good.

It was a little past noon in the Fire Nation.

The sun was high in the sky, shining in a radiant golden light. Heat poured off burning sphere in immense waves, making it one of the hottest days in a country where one could cook eggs on the pavement and that be a regular occurrence. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that Agni himself was among us" is what many would say on this day.

But today was special. Today the air was filled with whispers of the Agni Kai that would be taking place on this scorching day.

The Agni Kai between the crown prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko, and the leader of their great, and powerful nation. A man considered not only the strongest firebender in the world, surpassing both Grand Masters Iroh, the famed (or disgraced, depending on one's perspective) Dragon of the West and Admiral Jeong Jeong, but also the strongest man in the world. The young Prince Zuko, would be facing off against his father, Fire Lord Ozai.

Perhaps, the great Sun God was present after all. Here to watch two of those who have inherited his great flames pit themselves against each other. To witness for the first time the fire of two of his own blood burn bright in fierce competition.

Yes, for the first time during the establishment of their country that both the Fire Lord and his own child were facing each other in such a duel. There have been times when siblings, or cousins, would duel each other, usually for either the right to the throne of the Fire Nation or for a woman. Though, in this situation, neither of those cases applied as Ozai was still a young Fire Lord and he could easily have any woman he wanted. So to those who weren't too close to the daily goings that took place on the royal castle grounds, they would be confused as to why the father would face his own son in such a barbaric tradition. However to those who regularly dealt with their prideful ruler, they had expected such a result. Ozai was a very, very prideful and any sort of disrespect or blow dealt to honor, no matter how insignificant, would result in severe consequences for whoever he felt was responsible.

Those consequences were usually fatal, for whoever was foolish enough to cross this extremely dangerous man. The only difference now, being that Ozai's most recent victim just happened to be his own son. Regardless though, the same amount of mercy would be given.

None.

Maybe even less then that given how the Fire Lord felt about his son….

Said Agni Kai was already underway. Those of who that attended the match were mostly Fire Nation nobles or military men of high rank. There were some low rank soldiers and middle to upper-middle civilians that somehow managed to get into this somewhat exclusive event sprinkled in throughout the crowd. They were in the back of course, to bring less attention to themselves. It was always from these few, those lucky enough to find themselves at such events, that rumors of what took place in theworld of the upper crust of their society.

* * *

Those most well known amongst the crowd were ex-General Iroh and the Fire Lord's youngest child, Princess Azula. Iroh was once a fierce general, know for both his supremacy in the art of Firebending and his many successful campaigns in the name of the Fire Nation. However the lost of his only son, Lu Ten, during his famous, yet failed, 600 day siege of Ba Sing Se had not only stripped him of his birthright, the throne, but also the fire that burned deep within himself. He was now a shell of his former self and had resigned from his post. Iroh was tense and his face wrought with worry as he watched the beating his younger brother gave to his nephew. He had advised Zuko not to fight Ozai, basically to surrender before the fight ever started in order to avoid any prolonged combat with the powerful man. Zuko, however, had vehemently refused to do that. He said that this was his chance to prove his father wrong. _"I'm NOT some weak child, as to beg for a merciful light burning! I prove to my father that I am indeed worthy of being his son and deserving of his respect." _is what his nephew said to him in response. Zuko would no longer speak to him on the matter. It pained him now, that he could do nothing but watch as Zuko tried futilely push his father back with his attacks only for him to be easily knocked aside.

Iroh's face twisted into a grimace after a rather vicious uppercut to Zuko right cheek, one that sent the boy flying 5-6ft away from his opponent. Ozai's face was completely neutral as he beat his son back. While he face showed no signs of emotion, his eyes showed his true feelings.

Anger.

Contempt.

Impatience.

Disappointment.

_What is it that you are trying to prove Ozai_, Iroh thought to himself as he watched the fight, if he could even call it that. _Your supremacy is undeniable, so why prolong this? Why make your own son suffer so? _Iroh's frown deepened as Zuko took a strong punch to the gut and heel to the left side of his face.

The boy had yet to even make Ozai move from the spot he stood at. The same spot he'd been standing at since the match started. In his arrogance, his brother asked only for Zuko to land a successful hit to his face. He even stated that he would not move one step from his starting position, willingly handicapping himself to give the boy a chance it would seem. It would seem that way to anybody who didn't know the man, but to Iroh he knew that Ozai was openly mocking Zuko.

Proclaiming to all of those in attendance, that his son was pathetic and weak.

Zuko, however, wasn't doing too good of a job disproving his father. He was too rash and straight forward with his attacks, basically projecting all his attacks and leaving himself open to counter attacks.

Far too open.

_Zuko, _Iroh thought to himself, _you are far too talented to be performing such sloppy attacks. The pressure of the moment must be too much for him. _It was true, Zuko was better than what he was displaying for all to see. While he lacked a lot of the talent in firebending that most of their family had in spades, the boy compensated for that with his great skill in martial arts, his freakish-like athleticism and strength, as well as his ability to adapt to the situation. Problem right now was that Zuko's mind was too jumbled up and he wasn't thinking clearly, causing his to make severalmistakes in his attacks.

Frankly it was hard to watch, but apparently not everyone thought that way…

"Oh Zuzu, you're so hopeless."

Standing to his left and a foot in front of him, resting her elbows on the metal barricade separating the spectators from the arena field was his niece Princess Azula. The little 11-year-old girl snickered softly as she was her brother take that nasty heel to the face. She then rested her hands looking fairly relaxed, to the point that you'd think she was watching a beautiful sunset rather than her father beating the shit out of her older brother. "You always were so sensitive to what others thought of you. You're so nervous that you can barely even throw a simple punch correctly. But it's to be expected of a dum-dum like you. So hopeless." She chuckled to herself as she watched Zuko pick himself back up.

Iroh looked down her and frowned in disapproval. "So, you find amusement in this Azula?"

Azula looked back at her uncle in mild annoyance, and rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for any of his pestering….she tried remembering why she decided to stand next to this "tea loving fool" again. "Why of course Uncle. Anytime I get to witness the failures of that idiot brother of mine, is time well spent." Azula responded, in far too mature manner of speech for a girl of her age.

"Really?" Iroh responded. "Even if the failure is truly yours?" As he continued, Azula's face darkened as her face that once held an amused expression now wore a deep scowl. Damn this old man, _Why bring up such things now? _Azula thought angrily.

At her silence he continued, "It should be you, not your brother, facing this punishment." Iroh told her in a low, but harsh whisper.

Azula's scowl deepened even more so as she glared at the stone floor at her feet. "Shut it, old man." Azula said in a low growl. Normally she did allow herself to get riled up, but right now her Uncle was getting under her skin at the moment. How dare he remind her of a couple days ago?

"Do you not care that Zuko is going through this hell for your sake?" Iroh questioned accusingly.

_Can you not shut up? _Azula roared within the depths of her mind. He was trying to make her feel guilt. To make her feel responsible for the mess that Zuko now found himself in.

It was working, and she was furious at her uncle for doing so and at herself allowing her mask of control to slip. Most of all, she was mad at Zuko for making her feel like this. Of course she cared about him, Zuko was her big brother. For as long as she can remember, he's always been there for her. He was always there to cheer her up when she failed at a task or to protect her. Even now despite his jealousy over her being the "superior" sibling, Zuko, behind all the arguments and fights, still looked out for her. Of course she cared for his well-being, but it was in that lay the problem.

She still cared for that failure of a brother of hers.

Her father had beaten it into her both figuratively though countless lectures and sometimes literally when sparring. _"In order to be truly strong, you must be willing let go of petty and foolish things as emotions." _She had only asked why once. And only once._ "Feelings such as love and sadness should not exist in the mind of truly powerful. Love can blind one from their true path through meaningless attachments and sadness fills one's mind with doubt causing potential to be held back. They should be locked away deep in the back of your mind." _

She had been trying to follow her father's teachings by forgetting that Zuko was her loving big brother, but a failure. Zuko was a fool. Zuko was a disgrace to their family, just like this stupid uncle of theirs. _Yes, that's right!_, Azula attempted to reassure herself, _This is Zuko's own damn fault! His stupid 'love' put him in this mess. Father is right, love is a useless emotion._

Azula managed to regain control of herself and let her mask of cool calmness cover her face once again. She smirked before turning to answer her uncle, her voice calm and smooth.

"Of course I care." Azula started. "I care about what people will start to think about our family, after seeing this pitiful display.

"I mean first you fail your country by returning here after having fallen to Ba Sing Se, losing the will to fight after the untimely death of your son." Azula's smirk widened as her uncle's expression sank at the mention of his late son, Lu Ten. She was back in control. _Pathetic old man._

"Then our previous ruler, my grandfather and namesake, Fire Lord Azulon is poisoned by that traitorous whore _Ursa_." At this Iroh's eyes widened in shock. He knew that Azula wasn't very fond of her mother, and yes the crime was gravely high, but to hear such a young girl speak of their mother in such a manner and with that level of loathing her voice was….disturbing to say the least. Especially considering that circumstances regarding that incident were still quite hazy, even now with it being two years past.

"Now the people of this great country are witness to the pathetic pile of incompetence that is Prince Zuko, first born son and heir to the throne." Azula paused to turn back to the fight. Zuko was, once again, attacking their father with another series of rather sloppy punches and kicks which were easily slapped aside or dodged with a bored expression from the Fire Lord.

Azula rolled her eyes with a dark chuckle, before turning back to her uncle.

"You expect me to feel sorry for that? Ha, him being in this situation is of his own doing. If he didn't want to suffer the way he is right now, then he should've kept to his own business. Instead, he allowed his emotions to get in the way and now what's he got to show for it? Nothing." Azula now stood looking at her uncle with an air of smugness about her and a wide smirk on her face.

Iroh observed his niece carefully before speaking, in soft tone. "Your brother loves you deeply and simply seeks to protect you the best he can." Iroh looked Azula directly in the eyes. Soft, weary gold meeting sharp, condescending gold. "Is that really so wrong? Can you truly feel that way about your brother?"

Azula met his glaze without batting an eyelash. "Of course." She started. "He's pathetic. He's trash. He's weak." Despite her outward calm, inside her inner self was shaking her head vehemently disagreeing.

She chose to ignore it, this time.

"He deserves everything he gets."

Iroh's brows furrowed in anger, and he moved to say something when a roar of anger startled him, Azula, and the rest of the audience out of their own thoughts. They turned their full attentions to the arena, just in time to see a massive wave of golden flames erupt from the middle of the ring. An explosion followed soon after, and with a "CRACK!" Zuko was sent flying back. He bounced off the stone floor 3 times before finally rolling to a stop about a foot away from the edge of the ring.

Both Iroh and Azula stared intensely at the prone body of Zuko. A skinny man in all orange they remembered to be the referee shakily approached prince. He then turned to his lord and tried to end the match, but stopped when the Fire Lord shot blast of fire at his feet. Azula was fairly certain that the cowardly man had soiled himself. Then she heard the voice of her father. It was low, and soaked in contempt for his son.

"Get up, Boy."

Zuko, as if he was a slave following the orders of his master, slowly pulled his aching body up to standing position. His body was riddled with burns and bruises. Zuko was clutching his right side, which severely bruised and bright red on his natural pale skin. _Likely bruised or cracked ribs,_ thought Iroh grimly. Zuko also sported a rather nasty split lip, swollen right cheek and black right eye with a large gash over it as well.

Zuko was an ugly sight.

…

Silence filled the air, as the crowd simply watched the scene transpire in front of them in anticipation. Or dread, depending who was in question.

…

The Fire Lord looked his son up and down, before spitting out like poison.

"Pathetic."

* * *

_Ugh…What happened?_

That was echoed through Zuko's head as he groggily regained consciousness. _I remember rushing at my father….him easily blocking all of my attacks again….ugh….then there was a flash….and here I am, a crumpled mess on the floor._

Zuko's ears were still ringing, but he managed to hear low and soft sounds that reminded him of footsteps approaching. _Probably the referee checking me over, _Zuko peered thru blurry vision to see the skin man raise an arm as if to declare the winner.

Panic began to settle in his mind at the prospect of this match ending before he could even register just one clean hit. _Not yet!, _Zuko screamed in his head. He opened his mouth to say so himself to the referee, when a large blast of golden flames was shot towards the feet of the thin man causing him to franticly retreat to his original position.

Zuko looked towards his father, knowing that those golden colored flames could only have come from him. He was his mouth moving. His father was addressing, but the ringing in his ears had yet to stop. However he could make out the last word that came from his father's mouth.

"Boy."

For as long as he could remember, his father had never called him by his name. It was as if his father didn't believe he was even worth addressing properly. Like he didn't deserve to be called by his birth name. Zuko wanted, just once, for his father to call him by name and not with the same barely contained contempt or disappointment. To say his name with pride, as if he cared.

_Just like mother._

Zuko then decided to get up, and slowly, but grudging, his battered body complied. He grit his teeth as he felt the painful throb on his right side. As he pulled himself together he started thinking again.

He always wanted to prove himself to his father, but not this way. An Agni Kai with arguably the strongest man in the world, besides the Avatar, was roughly along the same lines as committing suicide. _How did I get myself in this hopeless situation again?_

* * *

Flashback Start

* * *

**ZUKO P.O.V. start.**

_4 Days Before the Agni Kai._

_It was my birthday. I had turned 14 today._

_I started the day as I always did._

_I woke up with the sun, just as any firebender would. Though, as fate would have it, I wasn't too much of a firebender._

_I would then wash up and the servants help me dress for the day. It was annoying, frustrating and embarrassing, or at least I thought so. I could dress my own damn self…but if I did that then for what reason would my family be paying them. If there was no use for them, then Father would make sure they no longer stayed in this castle. _

_Heh, it still surprises me that I was still living in this castle._

_Anyway, after that I would go to my firebending lessons. I had long since stopped attending the same lessons as 'Zula. She was a superior firebender, and as such she was to attend far more advanced lessons and even weekly private lessons with father._

_I slip up during one of my katas._

_Argh._

_My calligraphy lessons follow my firebending lessons._

_I try not to fall asleep._

_Later that day, I sat next to the small pond of our large garden in the back of our estate. I was feeding the turtle ducks, a daily habit I'd picked up since my mother left._

"_Prince Zuko!" someone was calling me from behind. It was Uncle._

"_Good evening, Uncle. How's your day been?" I bowed slightly at the sight of him to show respect. Uncle was cool to be around…once you get past the tea obsession._

"_You know have to bow in my presence Zuko, but yes my day has been well. However enough about me, it is your birthday Zuko and I have brought you gifts." He said with bright smile, as he handed me a rather large black container._

_I grinned back widely, grateful that at least one member of this family remembered it was my birthday. I opened the container to see a pair of twin dao swords. My mouth agape in stupor, as I admired the supreme workmanship that was now in my possession. The silvery-white blades were extremely sharp, and shined to perfection to the point that I could see the reflection of the sun setting behind me. The cross-guard was a brilliant gold, as was the pommel, the grips were wrapped in thin onyx colored ropes, and at the ends of the pommels were thick crimson rope about two feet long. It was simply amazing._

"_The blades are made the finest and most durable platinum available, only the best for my favorite nephew!" Uncle had a large cheesy grin on his face. _

"_I-I don't know what to say" _

"_Hoho, how about 'thank you'?"_

"_Yes, of course. Thank you, Uncle. I appreciate this gift tremendously, and will treasure it always." I bow out of habit once more._

_Uncle pats my shoulder with a hearty laugh, almost causing me to fall forward. Though he didn't look it, Uncle was very strong. "Ah, you're welcome Zuko, but remember I said 'gifts'." I turned my attention from the swords to my Uncle in surprise, having forgotten due to being completely drawn into the beauty of the blades in my hand._

"_There's more?" I asked, wondering what else could follow up this already incredible first present. _

"_Why, yes, there is. I know that you've been begging me to allow you to accompany me to the war meetings in your father's throne room." My eyes begin to widen. No way, he can't mean…"Well now that you are fourteen now, I believe that it is time that you begin to learn more about this war and preparations and process that goes into making sure that we remain ready for battle. As you've told me many, many, many times, you're the heir to the throne so it makes sense that you start learning these things sooner or later. So how about sooner, eh Zuko?"_

"_No way, Uncle! You mean you're inviting to the next war meeting?" I couldn't believe it! Finally, I could sit with my Uncle and the generals as they strategized for the war effort! _

_Uncle had single-handedly made this the best day of my life, just within a few minutes!_

"_Thank you, Uncle! You're the best; you don't how much this means to me!"_

"_Hoho, like I said Zuko only the best for my favorite nephew." There was a sudden twinkle in Uncle's eyes, and I started to get a bad feeling. "Now you said 'best', right Zuko?" Here it comes. "Seeing as I'm the 'best', how about spending some time with your dear old Uncle? Jasmine tea along with a couple of rounds of Pai Sho sound fun doesn't it?"_

_Awww, man…._

_Uncle leads me back into the palace, laughing heartily at my sulking face._

_2 Days Before the Agni Kai_

_Uncle and I were walking towards the throne room of the palace. It was morning, and today was the day of the scheduled war meeting. _

_I was so excited._

"_Now, Zuko," I turned to face Uncle, "there are some ground rules that I must set before we enter the war meeting." I raised a questioning eyebrow. Ground rules? What for? _

"_What do you mean, Uncle?"_

"_It's not much, really just one rule, and that is that you do NOT speak unless spoken to or asked of your opinion." Uncle's face and tone were serious, so I made sure to catch every word. Uncle only spoke like that when it came to important matters._

"_It's a matter of respect, Zuko, and it is not your place to be suggesting anything. You have not experienced anything on the battlefield, so anything so say will likely not be taken seriously and may even be taken as an insult. You are here simply to watch, listen and learn. Do I make myself clear nephew? I repeat, do not speak unless spoken to."_

_That deflated the excitement quite a bit. I wasn't to speak unless spoken to first? And in me doing so would be seen as an insult? And due to my inexperience when it came to war, it was very, very unlikely that I would be asked anything…_

_Damn._

_Well, I guess for now this was all I could hope for. It was my first war meeting, so it was not my place to question anything. Like Uncle said, this will simply be a learning experience. "Yes, Uncle, I understand perfectly."_

"_Good. You may be excited now, but once inside you'll see that these meetings are dreadfully boring." Uncle said with a chuckle._

_When we reached the gigantic double doors to the throne room, we saw that someone else had just gotten there._

_It was a giant of a man, he was likely 6"11, and his body, though covered in customized armor, was obviously riddled with muscles. He wore dark maroon and red, long-sleeve robes that reached his mid-thigh. He then sported black pants. All these clothing were of course both fire resistant and made so that they didn't soak up water. Gold armor covered his wide, massive shoulders and chest. He wore gauntlets that came up to his elbows and armored boots that came up to his knees. Both the gauntlets and armored boots were gold as well and designed to look like the limbs of a dragon. In his right hand, he held a helmet very similar to those of the infantry, except the skull design was black and the flame-like protrusions around it were gold instead of red. _

_The man looked very intimidating. _

_Despite his monstrous deposition, he had a gentle face of someone in their mid, or so, thirties. Unlike most Fire Nation citizens, he had a dark complexion; darker than those from the Water Tribes. He was completely bald, and his face completely clean shaven save for the small goatee on his chin, which was blond in color. These distinct features told me he was from the island of Sh__ā__o, the eastern most island on the Fire Nation archipelago. His bright amber eyes really being the only indication, to anyone not of Fire Nation citizenship, that he was one of us._

_He smiled widely as he saw us coming, and leaned his giant frame in a bow as we approached, "Greetings General Iroh, Prince Zuko, I hope your morning has been pleasant?" his voice boomed._

"_Please enough with the pleasantries, General B__ā__ob__ì__," my uncle playfully chided him, "besides, it's ex-general now. And yes, our morning has been pleasant as we had a most magnificent breakfast." Uncle rubbed his belly, probably reminiscing about the tea he drank. _

_It was now my turn to bow in greeting, "Good morning to you too, Uncle B__ā__ob__ì." Yes, this man was another uncle of mine; married into the family from my father's side. He'd married my father's late cousin, Auntie Xuánl__ǜ. "How's Y__ā__n Xi__ào? I haven't seen him for 5 days now." __Y__ā__n Xi__ào was the general's only son, my cousin, and my first and only friend. _

"_Ah, my son? He is, uh, currently redoing some failed lessons…" the large man admitted, slightly embarrassed. I chuckled softly at that. Yān was notorious for being quiet the slacker, so it came to no surprise that he would be held up for days redoing failed lessons._

"_Excuse me, sirs?" We all turned to see a young girl in long red and white housemaid clothing, likely 16 or so, emerge from the throne chambers. Her eyes were dark colored and hair was a dark brown, coming down to her cheeks framing her face. She was one of the servants, her name being Lu. Lu had been one of my playmates growing up, so I greeted her with a warm smile, which she returned, before continuing. "The meeting is about to commence." She spoke with a practiced polite tone._

"_Oh thank you, young lady. Come, Zuko, we wouldn't want to keep those old men and your father waiting." Uncle stated as he and the general entered the chamber. _

_I hesitated for a second before following suit. Lu raised an eyebrow, in question, as she watched me follow after the older gentlemen. I just shrugged my shoulders, as nonchalantly as I could, and flashed her a cheesy grin as I rushed into the throne room._

_Lu simply shook her head._

"_Hopefully the young master does not do something foolish." I faintly heard her say._

_It had been nearly two hours since the meeting started, and it had been exactly like how Uncle had described it._

_Boring, and dreadfully so._

_It was taking everything in me to stay awake, let alone look like I was paying attention. On the other hand, Uncle yawned multiple times and even dozed off once. He would add in his two cents whenever he deemed it necessary. Uncle __B__ā__ob__ì was, however, listening intently; he looked as serious as he had since the meeting had started. _

_I don't know how he did it._

_Uncle and I were at the back end of the enormous mapped laid out, while Uncle __B__ā__ob__ì was more in the middle. _

_Sitting opposite of me, on the other side of the table, was Azula. _

_Yes, Azula, an 11 year old girl was attending are war meeting. _

_Many of the old generals had shaken their heads disapproving at the sight of a 14 and 11 year olds attending the meeting. One general muttered something along the lines of "this isn't a damn nursery"._

_I too had been shocked to see Azula already there as well. When she saw the shocked look on my face, she smirked and motioned her head towards the throne which blocked by a massive pillars of golden flames. One could just barely make out the silhouette of the Fire Lord, but the flames themselves signified his presence. Realization hit me, my face settled into a deep frown._

_Father had allowed her to take part in this war meeting, but not me. _

_Not the heir to his throne._

_This just severed as another reminder of what my father saw me as. A failure._

_Azula's smirk only widen, when she saw my frown. Though, she too, was struggling to pay attention as well._

_At this point they were discussing the matters of an attack of a stronghold within the Earth Kingdom. The man speaking at the moment was General Bujing, the same man who made the nursery comment. He had grey hair like Uncle, showing his age, which was all pull up into a tight topknot just as everyone one else….well those that had hair anyway. He had a long, thin mustache that drooped down way past his chin and own to his not-as-long goatee. He had a smug, and almost, sadistic air about him._

_I didn't like this man._

"_The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here." General Bujing started, "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors. I am recommending the 41__st__ Division."_

"_But the 41__st__ is made of entirely new recruits." boomed the voice of General __B__ā__ob__ì, in objection. "I should know given that they are in under my jurisdiction. As the person in charge of their training, I can say for a fact that they are not ready for the action that they would sure see on the battlefield. How do you expect them to hold off, let alone defeat an Earth Kingdom battalion?"_

"_I don't," General Bujing started, with a cruel smirk on his face, "they'll be used as a distraction, will we march on and attack from the rear. What better to use as bait for those Earth Kingdom beasts, than 'fresh meat'?"_

_General __B__ā__ob__ì met General Bujing's cruel smirk, with a fierce glare._

_I knew I didn't like this man! He was sending an entire division unsuspecting, as well as, unprepared young recruits to the slaughter! Those soldiers joined the war effort because they want to defend the nation that they love! We couldn't just betray them in such a manner!_

_I was about to move to say something when a strong hand gripped my, and kept me seated. I turned to see Uncle look at me with the most serious face I'd ever seen him wear. He didn't even have to say anything; the look he gave me said all._

"_Don't you dare speak."_

_Grudgingly, I held my tongue and kept my opinion to myself. I just settled on glaring daggers at the ruthless old general._

_General __B__ā__ob__ì moved like he was going to retort, but was beat to the punch._

"_What a stupid plan."_

_All eyes shot to where the voice originated from._

_It was Azula, who looked rather smug herself as she looked at the General Bujing who in turned looked at her in stupefied shock. My face having the same expression._

"_Wh-what did you just-!"_

"_Must I repeat myself?" Azula interrupted him again, waving him away with a bored expression; as if he was the child and she was the adult. After a second my face went from shocked to acceptance. I don't even know why I was even surprised._

_This was my sister, Azula. Such a showing of disrespect was to be expected. _

_I continued to listen to her, as she continued; this could be interesting. "Do I have to remind you of the failed 600 day siege on Ba Sing Se?" I looked at Uncle. If the mention of his greatest failure bothered him, he didn't show it. "We used up a great deal of resources and lost a good chunk of fine soldiers trying to pierce those impenetrable walls of the Earth Kingdom royal capital, and we're still suffering from those losses. Those new recruits, that you are so willing to send to their deaths, are part of the restoration of our army back to its former glory. From what I've heard, the 41__st__ Division is the best crop of recruits we've had since the late, great Fire Lord Azulon himself tore through western territories of the Earth Kingdom. _

"_If your plan was to move forward, we'd lose young soldiers far before they could reach their true potential setting us and our army even further back in terms of both man power and skill. Not to mention the fact that, if this Earth Kingdom battalion is as powerful as you make them out to be that you'd rather avoid them than fight, this little diversion will hardly halt the enemy. A group of highly inexperienced young soldiers would not need the attention of the entire battalion to fend them off; likely only a small fraction of their forces. Also, the terrain acts as a problem as well." Azula pointed to a spot on the map, "The area you want the 41__st__ Divison to attack is a deep valley. A couple landslides here, a couple rock-alanches there and your 'diversion' will be finished in a matter of minutes and the enemy will be back in position prepared to for your attack from the back. _

_Good, promising young would be sacrificed in vain. It would be a waste. Honestly, did you think this ahead before coming here? Not only did you want to needlessly want to waste the lives of our soldiers, but you've also wasted the time of everyone here." Azula finished, with a satisfied smirk as General Bujing glared fiercely at her. He was both insulted that someone would speak to him in such a manner of disrespect, and embarrassed that it had came from a little girl, who had also easily crushed his strategy._

_I stifled a laugh, as I looked at the old general's face. _

_It wasn't what I would've said, but it was better than nothing. The general could not refute any of Azula's points, and he knew it. I could feel relieved that the 41__st__ Division would not be foolishly sacrificed. However, I couldn't help but feel jealousy start to creep into my thoughts._

_Why hadn't I been able to access and then break down the stupid plan? Why was she so well-versed in the art of war and their military? Wasn't I the older sibling? Wasn't I supposed to be the wiser and more knowledgeable one?_

_I couldn't stand her being so much better than me at everything! She was better at firebending! Better than me at calligraphy! Smarter than me too! ...The only thing I had over her was his skill in martial arts and weapons, but I a country where firebending took precedence over everything, those skills didn't do much in the way of impressing my father. Besides, how long till Azula surpassed me in those areas as well?_

_I was brought out of my thoughts, by the ominous silence that filled the room._

_Looking around, I saw that everyone was staring at a suddenly very nervous looking Azula. There were some looking at her wide-eyed, in shock she knew as much as she knew, while others (including General Bujing) were glaring at her likely insulted by the fact that a little girl would dare speak out in matters that didn't concern her. Uncle was shaking his head disapprovingly, while General __B__ā__ob__ì simply looked at the map. _

_Then I remembered Uncle's words: "__You have not experienced anything on the battlefield, so anything so say will likely not be taken seriously and may even be taken as an insult."_

_Azula had done exactly what Uncle had advised me not to do. While Azula was right, it was not her place to speak on such matters. She had effectively insulted and disrespected all those of high military rank, including the General-Commander of the Fire Nation Army._

_The Fire Lord._

_Our Father._

_Oh Shit…_

_It was then, that the golden pillars of flames the surrounded the throne swelled up, and then exploded up to the high ceiling._

"_Who said that?" came the calm voice of my father, though all those in attendance could feel barely contained anger. And that anger only seemed to increase, along with the volume of his voice, as he continued. "Who would dare insult this war council? Who dares speaks such blatant disrespect?_

"_Who dares to insult me in my own throne room?"_

_The room all of a sudden became deathly silent. I had never seen Azula so nervous before. She was paler than usual and sweat was pouring down her forehead in large amount, and for good reason. _

_Among high rank nobles (those who could firebend anyway,) there were those families that followed the ancient tradition of the Agni Kai. An Agni Kai was a duel that is issued when one felt that their honor was violated. To my father, a situation like this, regardless of its little significance, was just the same and my father had a rather long history with Agni Kais._

_Long, bloody, and paved with charred bodies._

_It looked like Azula was thinking about this as well, as she to shrink into the cushion she was kneeling on. _

"_Come on, coward! State your name!" Azula was positively shaking at this point._

_As much as I enjoyed seeing the "Great" Azula in such a vulnerable state, I couldn't let her suffer the punishment he knew would follow. I remembered the last time I had managed a private training session with our father. It was many years ago, but …I could still feel the heat from the burns of my back._

_I closed my eyes, hesitating a bit, before slowing breathing in and out before stand. Uncle's grip had lessened, making it easier to stand up quickly._

"_I-it was me Father." I managed to stammer out the sentence. _

_Silence. _

_Both my uncles looked at me in shock, as was Azula though she was still shaking. At that point, I knew that I would forever hate seeing my sister in such a sorry state. She was too strong to be looking like that, but…it was Father…_

_All of a sudden I heard a soft chuckle, which soon evolved into full blown laughter._

_It came from my father, but then he suddenly became serious._

"_Don't around with me, Boy." There it was, the word Father had substituted my name for without me knowing._

_Boy._

"_I don't know what you are doing here, but keep quiet as I weed out the disrespectful coward." I saw Azula flinch in the corner of my eye. I promised that I'd protect her, right?_

_I steeled my nerves and spoke out._

"_Like I said, Father, it was me." Uncle was about to say something, but I quickly continued. "The plan was stupid," I tried to mimic Azula's confidence as I spoke, and all those times I mocked her, behind her back, paid off, " not only stupid but a waste of time and men. I simply stated the obvious." Azula's just dropped as I finished, and it took everything to keep from smirking. The sudden spike in flames from those fire pillars helped too._

"_To think you'd even disgrace me here! In my OWN WAR MEETING!" The flames exploded forth once again. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my knees buckle._

_What had I gotten myself into?_

"_You think you're a 'big boy' now don't you , Boy?" I was scared to think coherently, let alone respond, but continued. "It was your birthday a couple days ago, right? Well I think I've come up the perfect gift."_

_My eyes widened, despite the fact that I already knew what was coming._

"_An Agni Kai." Beside me, Uncle grimaced. "two days from now, at noon, we will meet in the arena and I will gladly give you your present. I just hope you can properly handle it, __**son**__." The last word was spat with so much disgust…I fell back into my cushion._

"_This meeting is over. Leave me." And like that, we all quickly shuffled out of the throne room but none as fast as Azula. I didn't blame her, though, despite all the bravado she displayed…she was still just an 11 year old, little girl._

_She ran down the corridor the led to her room, tears staining her face._

_I, too, left to my own in a very stiff stride._

_I had a lot to think about._

_Yesterday_

"_Please Zuko, don't fight back during the Agni Kai." Uncle advised me with a worried voice._

_We were in my Uncle's chambers. He wanted to talk to me one last time before tomorrow. He wanted to give advice, but what he said, I didn't agree with._

_Not all._

"_What? Why would I not fight back? I'm no coward!" I can't believe he just said that. This was my chance…_

"_I never said you were, Zuko, but your father, my brother, ….he's not an opponent that some with your level of skill, power, or experience can ever hope to defeat."_

"_But Uncle, I have to-!"_

"_Listen to me, Zuko!" I was startled by Uncle raising his voice like that. It was unlike him. Uncle calmed himself down before speaking again. "Please, Zuko, I've fought my brother many times and trust me when I say this…_

"_Your father is a monster." He said this while looking at me with a deathly serious face. "I can say with confidence that the man is the strongest firebender on the planet, surpassing both me and Admiral Jeong Jeong. You have no chance at all of beating. It is impossible. Your best bet is to make yourself look harmless, weak, so that he will lose interest and end the fight quickly. He won't kill you, as you are still his son, despite he's feelings toward you._

"_If you go out there, and by chance to push your father, he may take interest…and if that happens you will still come out of it alive, but not the same. Please, nephew ….a son must not fight his father."_

_I took my time in digesting Uncle's words. _

_I understood everything he said…but I didn't care. This was my chance to prove to my father that I was worthy of being his son. _

_I was not a coward._

_I frantically shook my head as I spoke. "I'm NOT some weak child, as to beg for a merciful light burning! I prove to my father that I am indeed worthy of being his son and deserving of his respect."_

"_Zuko, pleas-!" Uncle pleaded, but I cut him off tired of his 'advise'._

"_That's enough! I've made my decision. I'll fight, and I'll prove my worth. I'm my father's son, I won't back down."_

_I left the room after that._

…_.I was scared, but that didn't matter. Tomorrow's Agni Kai was all that mattered._

_Uncle said it was impossible. A word wasn't going deter me. _

_I'm a child of Agni._

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

I've finally managed to get up.

Everything hurts.

Especially the ribs, on my right side. _Probably cracked. _I grimace.

It was times like these that made me wonder why I still keep that promise to myself. I was, like, 3 when I made it.

When I promised to protect Azula, as her big brother, for as long as it was within my power. For as long as I lived.

It was a stupid promise, and Azula at the time was just a few days old. I had no idea what Azula would grow up to be. She didn't need my protection anymore.

But when I saw her scared like that….. I remembered her as my baby sister. Not a rival.

A promise is a promise.

_Heh, man…. Azula's right. I'm too stupid for my own good._

The ringing in my ears finally stopped, as I finally righted myself. I looked at my father.

He had a face of disgust.

I must've looked pretty bad…

His mouth open and he spit out another word I was so familiar with:

"Pathetic."

I ignored the pain that ached throughout my body, and entered a stance more than ready to continue the fight.

_Yeah, I know Father. _

But I wasn't done yet, so let's see is I can change that.

**ZUKO P.O.V. end.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well it's finally out, the first chapter of my first story.

After 3 days of writing in-between basketball at the park, reading manga, watching anime, watching UFC 148 as I post this, and summer school, I've finally completed chapter 1 of my first Avatar fanfic, Burning Son.

I had just finished watching the season 1 finale of Legend of Korra. And I gotta say, I was disappointed.

It inspired me to write my own story, and I decided that my first fanfic would be a retelling of Zuko, my favorite Avatar character, in my own style.

As you can see, I've changed some things quite a bit.

Zuko actually fights back against his father, in the Agni Kai. Cool, right?

Zuko and Azula actually have a brother-sister thing going on….kinda. It'll be elaborated on as the story continues.

Next chapter, Zuko will definitely take to his dad…but will that be a good thing? Well let's what and see.

This is my first ever fanfic, so ruthless constructive criticism is immensely welcomed. I want to get better, in order provide better writing for those who enjoy this story.

I'll try to update this every 1-2 weeks, tho I gotta admit that I'm know to procrastinate haha.

_Chapter 2 Preview:_

"_Maybe I should end this pitiful display right now?"_

"_Zuko, what are you doing?"_

"_Father, now, I've got you! HAAA!"_

_Zuko throws himself completely into the jaws of the dragon._

_He unleashes all of his pent up anger and frustration. _

_His flame roars as he leaves everything in the ring._

_Everything._


	2. Episode 2: Agni Kai I Futility

**Well, here we are, chapter two of Burning Son.**

**Now, before the chapter begins, I would like to clarify some aspects about my story that I'm attempting here.**

**1. An FF member, Gidon, left a review, and in it he said "**I wonder how this is gonna change the Avatar canon as a whole with the way Zuko is acting here.**" First, thank you for leaving me a review; it's much appreciated. Second, the way Zuko is acting is actually, for me, an explanation and expansion for his attitude and behavior throughout the original series. Throughout the series, Zuko displayed this almost immeasurable determination to make the impossible possible. This guy went on a wild fish-goose (ha!) chase for THREE YEARS, searching for a being that hadn't been seen in over A HUNDRED YEARS, and he had NO clues or signs as to where the Avatar was, who the Avatar could be, or even what the person he was searching for looked like. He was searching the world blind, and all for the love of a man who clearly hated him! Ozai always hated him, even to the point that he would burn him the way he did, then banish him without batting an eye and then later making him a wanted man! After all that, Zuko still respected and loved his father! It made no sense to me. Having Zuko actually fight his father in the Agni Kai, and keeping a promise to protect a sister who is his superior even at risk to himself, acts as an early showing of the unbreakable will that Zuko will both develop and struggle with as the story continues. That, and Zuko facing his dad seems really beasty in that "David vs Goliath" kinda way. However this isn't the only tweak I've added to Zuko's character, as you'll see as the story continue.  
**

**2. There will be introspective into Ozai's character in this chapter. I've always wondered why Ozai despised his son the way he did. I'm not sure if the original show gave any reason to this, but I don't remember any. In this chapter, you'll be given Ozai's perspective and you'll see what I believe could be a reason to Ozai's contempt for Zuko. Also, I'm giving Oazi a back story as well which will be revealed more as the story progresses.**

**3. Remember how Zuko's family is supposed to be descendents of the Sun/Fire God, Agni? Yeah, the show didn't really give any reason as to why that would make their family different in any sort of way. In my story, that is going to have a large impact in terms of the combat abilities of those within Zuko's family. Flames of different colors will have certain characteristics and give their wielders specific abilities and insight into the personality/behavioral traits the family members have. The full mythology behind Agni will be fully explained in a much later chapter, while the traits and abilities of the other colored flames will be elaborated on at certain points in the story when deemed necessary. Those with royal blood all have unique colored flames, rather, than the regular red-orange flames. Firebending will also be seen used in other unique ways in this chapter, and I'll give the moves names like Avatar wiki does; all techniques will be described in detail at the end. The moves may seem weird, but you'll get use to it; also soon I'll stop having the name said it the story and just describe it, as you'll all know what they are before long.  
**

**Chi will be the an important source of power for both benders and non-benders.**

**Phew….now that that's over let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Burning Son

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing within the world of Avatar. If I did, Mako would be with Asami…as her whipping boy.

* * *

Episode 2: Agni Kai I - Futility

"Pathetic."

Ozai looked at his son, his face displaying an emotion that always seemed to be on his face when witnessing the failures of his eldest child.

Disgust.

The boy always seemed to disappoint him. The child frequently managed ways to disgrace him, in some form or another. The boy's incompetence in even the most simple of tasks was so frustrating for the father. All he wanted from his children was perfection. Perfection at everything they did, so that he could feel pride in both them, for being such good children, and in himself, knowing that he and his beautiful wife had brought them into this world. Perfection was all he asked for.

Was that so bad? Was it wrong for him to want his children to be perfect in every way, just like he was?

When his son was born, it was the happiest day of his life. His wife had born, to Ozai, their first child and it was a boy! The joy that shined in his golden eyes! He had so many plans, his son was supposed to be his legacy. Though such joy began to gradually vanish as his son constantly failed to meet, let alone hope to surpass, every one of his expectations. Now, the boy was meager in both worth and interest as far as he was concerned. He couldn't do anything right. Nothing. He even failed to be an, at least, decent firebender. They were children of Agni, and yet this boy even managed to fail at something he was blessed by the gods to do.

But that wasn't what disappointed him most, about this failure of a son.

What disappointed Ozai, the most, was that his son was soft. It must be something he learned from his mother, Ozai would always say to himself, because he would never say that such weakness came from him. The boy let his emotions decide his actions, thus making him the idiot he was. The boy was also far too willing to aid others, despite the harm that would come to him. A king was not selfless, it was up to others to be manipulated and sacrificed for the better of him. The boy was not strong enough to be his legacy.

Ozai knew that it was Azula who had rudely interrupted his war meeting. _Not only did the boy constantly bring me disgrace, but he also thought of me to be both deaf and stupid, _Ozai mused darkly. He had actually felt some pride when he heard Azula, because the words she spoke were the same that ran through his mind as he listened to incompetence General Bujing spout. She was learning, and gradually beginning to think like her father. She was still to punished, due to showing such a disregard for respect to her superiors, but her lesson wasn't to be learned in the arena with him.

_No, it will take place in more….private manner, _Ozai had thought. He figured it was time that he truly began to mold her into the perfect tool, with his own hands.

An Agni Kai did not cross the Fire Lord's mind, until his son his spoke up against him trying cover for his sister. Ozai, first was only amused and attempted to brush aside the insect that was his son, but the boy only pressed on harder. This boy was to be his successor, to be a king, yet he was so willing to sacrifice himself for others. There were even times when he would go out of his way to defend their servants. The actions of his son disgusted Ozai. A boy that was easy ruled by useless emotions, and as a result becoming worthless himself, was not worthy to be his heir, let alone his son. Ozai felt that it was finally about time that he taught his son a long overdue lesson.

A lesson in that weakness would not be tolerated. In that weakness could get you killed.

That brings us here. To this Agni Kai, where the boy was failing even to amuse him. The Fire Lord had been feeling generous today. He'd decided to make the match more interesting, by handicapping himself in this match against his son. There was a very large crowd here to see, for the first time, a duel between the Fire Lord and his heir to his thrown and he wanted to at least entertain his guests by giving his son at least a prayer of a chance. He had declared that he would not move from his immediate area, and he would go easy on the boy. All he asked in return was that his son be able to lay one, successful, blow to his face.

Easy enough, right? The boy could at complete this task, and entertain their audience, before the Fire Lord decided to end the fight, right?

Well it turned out that the boy was even weaker than the father originally thought. _At least the boy never ceased to amaze. No matter what, he always finds a way to make me regret his life, _Ozai thought grimly.

He grew tired of this game. His son, had left him disappointed yet again, and it pained him to even look upon the boy as he set himself in another stance. It was a wretched sight. He hated it.

It reminded him of him, from long before…it was like a mirror image of him a long time ago….

"Can you truly be mine?", Ozai asked his son, and to himself at the same time, after the long moment of silence.

"W-what?", Zuko looked at his father confused. Ozai's frown deepened.

"I am asking if you can truly be my son. I am strong, while you are pathetic. I mean just look at you.

"I came here, to this Agni Kai, looking to at least be entertained, by you. By my son, a child of Agni, but again you fail to meet even my lowest of expectations. I even restricted myself to this very spot, and held myself back, yet you've not been able to land even one of your attacks. Only one blow was all I asked of you, but you can't even manage that.

"Your rushed, haphazard martial arts, that you are so proud of, are easily seen through and countered just as effortlessly. Your firebending is pathetic, at best. You are 14 years of age and after training since the age of 3, you've still yet to properly perform a basic blast of fire. Your flames are so lacking in heat and power, that the flames do not even tickle me as they+- lick my skin.

"Pathetic.

"Weak.

"Shameful.

"Disappointment, after countless disappointment.

"That is what you are, boy. You are not my son, you can't be." As Ozai spoke, the heat in the arena gradually increased. "Maybe, I should end this farce of a duel, right now?"

Zuko's stance faltered a bit, as he listened to his father's words. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard them in some other form, or fashion, before, but this seemed…..different. _It must be this environment, _Zuko tried to reassure himself, _I've never fought in front of such a large crowd before now. In fact, before today, I'd never been in an Agni Kai before. It feels so different from the practice grounds…Stupid! Of course it would feel different than practice, this is a real fight. _Suddenly Zuko's eyes widen, as if he just realized something. He was in a real fight, a real Agni Kai with his father. All this time, he'd been treating this as simply his chance to prove to father that he was worthy of his respect. He hadn't been treating this like the serious situation it was. At any time, his father could end their duel in an instant and from the way his father spoke of him, as well as the way the heat intensified within the air, Zuko could tell that if that was to happen he be in for some serious pain.

Zuko glanced at his father, finally taking a true look at what he was facing. Zuko's widened a giant now stood where his father once did. Its cold, gold eyes pierced, straight through, his own. Within its steel-like gaze, he saw his reflection and what he saw caused to take a step back. What he saw was himself, so small, so insignificant. Zuko's body all of a sudden started trembling uncontrollably, and it only got worse when he realized the monster that was staring him down was his father.

_I-I can't do this! ...Father is right….I'm weak…I'm-_

"Zuko!" The sudden noise, which sounded like someone calling his name, snapped Zuko out of his thoughts. Zuko looked around, not only trying to find the face of the person of called his name, but also in an attempt to look anywhere other than the piercing gaze of his father.

"Zuko! What are you doing?" Zuko's eyes came to rest on his Uncle Iroh, whose hands were cupped around his mouth to project his voice to the ring. Next to him, stood a very annoyed looking Azula, who glaring at their uncle. _Huh? Uncle, what are going about now? _Zuko thought perplexed by his uncle's sudden outburst. He then voiced his thoughts, "W-what are you talking about, Uncle? C-can't you see that I'm in the m-middle of something?" Zuko winced at his stuttering speech, ashamed that his trembling had even started to affect his speech.

"Yes, Zuko, I can see you getting throttled by your father quite clearly from where I'm sitting." Zuko grimaced a bit at his uncle's words. Ozai didn't turn his head, but took a quick glance at his brother. If he was angered by Iroh's disturbance, his neutral face didn't betray anything. _That fool, _Ozai mused as he closed his eyes, _what is he up to? Words of encouragement, for the weakling, perhaps? No matter. The way the boy is shaking, it'll like do little good. _Ozai thought, looking at the boy he was ashamed to be the father of.

_However, _Ozai's thought began to darken, as he mentally smirked, _his words may give the boy hope…and it's when your opponents' hope, that their defeat is that much more satisfying._

Iroh looked at his nephew for a moment before speaking, and surprisingly the crowd silenced as well. "Zuko, what are you doing?" Iroh repeated, and Zuko continued to look at him confused. Iroh sighed, and continued. "Your strikes are very sloppy and extremely unfocused. The flames that you've been launching at your father lack force and the heat emitting from those flames are pitiful."

"So, what? Did you stop my match to tell me how weak I am, as well?" Zuko was starting to get angry. He knew he was weak, but he didn't need to be reminded by everyone in the damn arena.

"I never said you were weak, Zuko. What I mean is that your mind is so scattered right now that you've forgotten everything you've learned." Iroh made sure he had Zuko's attention before continuing. "You're not very intelligent, but that is compensated by your ability to adapt to any situation. What you lack in firebending , and its fundamentals, you make up in your great agility, speed, strength and skill in martial arts.

"You told me that this was your chance to prove yourself to your father, but all you've managed to do is embarrass yourself. If you want even a prayer's chance of winning this fight, you must clear your mind of the clutter. Focus, sharpen your senses, and make firm decisions with your strikes. Be yourself.

"If you do not do this, I don't know if you'll be able to walk away from this arena with you li-"

"That's quite enough, brother." Ozai spoke in a strained tone. He had grown tired of listening to rubbish, that poured out of his soft-minded sibling. "I don't see why you waste words of encouragement on this boy. The child is trash, and your pretty won't change his fa-!"

"RRRAAAHHHHH!"

Ozai was forced to stop in his speech as dodged a flaming heel that would have crushed his nose, had he not. His widened a fraction as he shifted his upper body to the right to avoid his son's fierce, burning bicycle kick. The streak of flames that trailed from the attack licked his shoulder and, though it didn't hurt at all, he could feel the heat and power of son's fire had increased dramatically. It was like a completely different person had attacked him.

_That was far too close. _Ozai thought as he turned to face his son, making sure he didn't move from his general area. _I let my guard down, and he took advantage of my brother's distraction. However, the power behind that kick…_Ozai studied his son, noticing the rekindled determination in his golden eyes. _It seems as if my brother's words may have sparked something in him. _

_Let's see if this 'something' is worth the seconds I've wasted thinking about it. _By the time Ozai finished his thoughts, he had already launched a volley of fireball towards the boy.

* * *

Azula looked up at her uncle curiously, and with a bit annoyance as well. "What was all that about? Why interrupt this Agni Kai, only to spout such nonsense? Do you actually you can help this idiot brother of mine? It's hopeless. Father will crush him, and Zuzu will have failed to land a single blow." she finished, with a smirk.

Iroh paid her no mind, as he observed his nephew. He'd watched as Zuko attacked his brother, mid-speech. _That kick just now, was very good. _Iroh felt relief, as it seemed that Zuko had listened to what he said. _That one attack was far superior, compared to all those sloppy combos from before. _When he'd seen his nephew's face change from determination to shock, and finally fear, he knew he had to do something get the boy's head right. He couldn't let him succumb to his fear of his father, or else Zuko end up doing the very thing he said he wouldn't. He didn't want Zuko to fight in this Agni Kai to begin with, but he'd seen how much this meant to the boy so he wouldn't allow it to end in such a matter. _I can only hope this doesn't end too badly for him._

He then saw it. A look of complete focus and confidence had settled onto the boy's face. Iroh smiled to himself, before turning to Azula. "You are about to witness the true Zuko."

Azula looked at her uncle, annoyed. _So now you decide to respond to me?_

"The 'true Zuko'? What foolishness are you spouting now, old man? Are you telling me that you **actually believe **that Zuko will manage to accomplish anything here?" Azula looked her uncle like he was crazy. _There's no way that weakling, Zuzu, stands even a ghost of a chance. This is our father, the strongest man in the world, we're talking about!_

Iroh just kept smiling. "Just watch, you're about to see something special." Iroh's smiled faltered a bit. He didn't know what was going to happen, or how this was going to end. He just hoped that Zuko would come out in one piece and on his own terms.

Iroh, Azula, and the rest of the audience watched as seven shining spheres of fire, each the size of a man's head, jettisoned from the fists of the Fire Lord towards his son.

* * *

Zuko's eyes constantly flashed from one ball of fire to the next. It was as if time had slowed down, as he waited for his father's volley to reach him. He was entirely focused, all the useless thoughts that cluttered his mind before now gone. Earlier he would've panicked, and humiliated himself, trying to counter his father's blast with his own, only to see his weak blasts travel a foot, or two, from his fists before fizzling out. However, after his listening to his uncle's advice, he'd realized now that he already had the means to defend himself against his father's attacks.

_Uncle was right; I've been making a fool of myself. _Zuko's forearms suddenly began steaming, as his arms, from his forearms to his hands, began to glow a bright orange-red. He grit his teeth in pain, as flooded his arms with massive amounts of boiling hot chi. It had always been like this, due to both the very low amount of control he exhibited and the nature of the flames he'd been fated to wield since birth. In order for him to be able to wield them, Zuko had to use so much energy, which attributed to his nearly extinct level of control. Luckily, he was born with insane levels of chi energy to compensate that flaw.

Dark, crimson flames burst to life; completely covering his arms up to his elbows. The flames were also heavy, due to the amount of energy that was needed to keep them alight. Zuko, used to weight to a degree, shifted into a stance just as his father's attack closed the distance.

_Here goes nothing! _Zuko thought as flew into action. The flames in his right arm shifted into claws, around his hand, as he tore thru four of his father's blasts. His left arm went through the same change, as he backhanded the last three to the left; stumbling forwards a bit, as a result of the explosions from the attack. He didn't get a chance to right himself, because his father followed with a larger, more powerful fireball. Using his loss of balance to his advantage, he threw both his "claws" down in a hammering like motion. The weight of his claws, plus his already forward momentum, threw his attack towards the ground with great force as he split the massive attack in two. As the remains of the fireball dissipated behind him, Zuko rolled forward with his moment and made a beeline for his father's position.

He launched his body upward, in order to reach the upper body of his father's tall, muscular frame before thrusting both burning claws into the chest of his opponent. Ozai reacted fast, and blocked both claws with a bare, horizontal, left forearm. Zuko followed up with a head butt, but his father defended grabbing his face with his large palms before roughly pushing the boy's head back. To avoid the back of his head smashing against the stone ring floor, he flung his claws back catch himself. Ozai was about blast his son, when the boy's fire claws suddenly exploded; shooting Zuko at him, in a missile dropkick. The man easily ducked under the attack, before chopping a blade of fire at his son as the boy landed.

Zuko landed on his feet, sliding backwards due to the amount of force his attack had. Digging into the ground, he halted his movement just in time to throw himself under the wide blade of fire that followed him. The prince took this chance to catch his breath, as he observed his father's movements. The pain in his right ribs made hard to breathe when attacking.

_This is gonna be enough. _Zuko thought as he picked himself up from the floor. _The Dragon Claws are good because of their use for both an offense and defense, but the amount of chi needed to maintain their shape, as well as keep them solid, makes them to heavy in my case. I'll never get past his defenses with these slow, obvious swipes and I can't even hope over overpower him, either. _The dark flames around his arms were extinguished, and Zuko felt as if a 20 pound weight had been lifted off each arm. He looked at his father's figure ahead, before dropping down into a runner's stance. _Looks like I'll have to try that. I just hope this doesn't drain me too much…_

Ozai watched as his son took that awkward stance, raising an eyebrow as he notice the steam rise off the boy's form. _To think the weakling managed to grasp the basics of this technique…_

Zuko's normally pale skin, now became a deep shade of pink as his body heated up to temperatures that no non-firebender could survive. Steamed rolled off his form in waves and heat spread throughout his body, filling him with newfound strength, and energy. This technique was known to firebenders as Burning Spirit. The bodies of firebenders are different in that the hotter they are, the stronger they get. Their strength, speed, and durability increased by at least twofold and more so, varying on the user's skill level and physical condition. The enhancements came while a price in that prolonged usage would result in extreme muscle fatigue once the user's chi ran too low to continue the technique, as one is constantly flooding their muscles in chi to keep their body moving at 100% for extended periods of time and that creates a great amount of stress on the body. This was how Fire Nation infantires would overpower opposing troops, despite the enemy having superior numbers.

Zuko moved his eyes from the tiles below him to his father, before all of a suddenly blurring out of existence. Many gasped as they couldn't believe what they had just witness; their Price had seemingly disappeared. That was what 'normal' people saw, but to those who had skill in using chi energy were able to keep track of the speeding prince; varying results depending on skill. This skill was achievable by all those able to use chi, not just benders. Ozai used this ability as he scanned the ring.

The Fire Lord suddenly ducked, above him Zuko materialized with a "boom", as he whipped a powerful roundhouse kick where his father's head once stayed. Ozai shot a right uppercut at the boy's chin, but Zuko reacted quickly, knocking it aside with left hand. Zuko retailed with a straight right at his father's chest, only for his fist to meet his father's. The force of the two blows sent Zuko back a foot, while Ozai didn't budge from his spot; feet rooted to the ring floor.

Zuko immediately launched himself at his father again, this time a flurry of fists flying rapidly. Ozai easily matched his son's pace, deflecting or parrying the boy's punches and chops. Steam shot forth every which way, as the father's and son's blurred between them; a look of great stress and determination adorned Zuko's face, while his father wore a calm seriousness on his.

* * *

Azula watched her father's and brother's exchange with silent astonishment. Of course she didn't show it on her face; she wouldn't give her fool of an uncle the satisfaction.

She had to admit, she was surprised that her brother had lasted this long against their father. Azula saw as Zuko grabbed their father's left jab in his right hand, before shooting a dark flamed left claw at man's head. Ozai caught the flaming appendage by the wrist with his free hand, pulling and slamming Zuko into the ground. Zuko, to his credit, simply took the blow in stride before blurring behind his opponent attempting to sweep his legs from under him; a large wave of steam resulting. The Fire Lord hopped over the leg sweep, turning in midair, he came down with a fist covered in flames. Zuko avoided the hammer-like fist, but was forced to jump to dodge the Fire Wave that resulted from their father's fist meeting the ground. The moment he jumped, their managed to catch him in the stomach with a heel; the power behind the blow sent her brother flying. Zuko simply back flipped on to the ground, blitzing their father again, with a roar, brandishing twin Dragon Claws. Azula, being able to keep up with the fight, was amazed by her brother's endurance and the great amount of chi that spilled off his form.

_The idiot certainly lacks control, and he can't even properly fire single long-ranged attack, but he makes it up with that freakish athleticism, endurance and an obscene amount of chi for someone his age. _Azula admitted to herself as she observed Zuko shield himself from a blast of golden flames.

While she was impressed, by her brother's performance, she couldn't help but grimace at the sight of dark flames. They were so dark, that they emitted more shade than a glow. It was such a stark contrast to her bright, azure flames. Not to mention that darker flames meant less heat was emitted. _How ugly…_

She was taken out of her thoughts by a large explosion of her father's flames. Zuko had just managed to avoid them, but sent rolling several times before picking himself back up and attacking again.

_This isn't enough. _Azula mused.

* * *

Zuko blurred above his father, fists clasped above his head ignited, ready to hammer in his father's head.

_Far too slow, boy! _Ozai blocked the overhead strike with his left arm before delivering a vicious, fiery chop in the boy's left side. He, however, missed the sudden shift in his son's image. Ozai's eyes widened in shock as his hand passed thru what seemed to be an illusion of Zuko; the image completely dissipated into steam just as his hand passed all the way thru. _What!_

Just as the word ran through his mind, Ozai felt sudden heat behind his head; two flaming claws were on either side of his head, about clamp down. Ozai dropped to his knees, just barely avoiding the attack, before fiercely uppercutting his son in the jaw. As Zuko caught himself, before back peddling to create distance, the Fire Lord righted himself. Ozai rolled his neck a bit, before sending to balls of flames at the boy.

Zuko dodged them both before halting. Flaming claws smashed against the stone floor in frustration, before they were extinguished from his arms; his body remained steaming.

_Even now, after using Burning Spirit and baiting him with Steam Image, I can't land a single hit. _Zuko's breathe was growing more, and more ragged. His father, however, looked nearly as fresh as he did since the beginning. _Damn it! At this rate, I'll tire out and the match will be lost! I gotta think of something fast!_

Zuko's eyes looked frantically, all over the ring, trying to find an answer. His eyes landed on a destroyed tile, smoke, dust and rubble still present after his father's attacks. Golden eyes widened in realization. _That's it!_ Zuko's eyes locked on to his father's before shooting towards him once again.

Ozai blocked the punch Zuko launched at him. His right eyebrow twitched, _I grow tired of this game… _He threw a flaming fist into the Zuko's face; only find his fist passing through another image. Growling he spun around, sending a chop to the presence he felt behind him…only to find another images. Soon he was surrounded by multiple "Zukos". Eyes flashing dangerously, Ozai's body shined in a bright gold sending a massive wave of fire to disperse all the images at once. To his surprise, Zuko was not around.

Several feet behind Ozai, Zuko rammed flaming claws into the cracks between the stone tiles of the ring and pulled with all his might; his muscles strained, face red with concentration, as the tile gradually rose and detached itself from the floor. Ozai turned around, raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"What-!" Ozai was cut off as Zuko roared.

"OOOWWAAAHHHHHH!" The tile was ripped out of the floor and flung through the air, at Ozai. Zuko followed after the massive stone tile, and proceeded to repeatedly punch it with his flaring fists; the huge tile was 8x8ft and 6in thick. As the tile became riddled with cracks, crumbling a bit, Zuko smashed it to pieces with a forceful kick. An incredible shower of debris was now falling towards the Fire Lord.

Ozai's hands ignited and he sprayed the debris with volleys of fire bullets; explosions rocked the arena. The entire ring was covered in both dust and smoke as a result of the attack. Ozai stood still in the smoke, listening for any sound that could alert hear; nearly inaudible footsteps echoed in the smoke.

Ozai 's smirked. _Stupid boy can't even use a smoke screen to his advantage._

Ozai spread his hands to his sides, and releasing small glowing orbs of flame throughout the ring. His smirk grew even more as he heard the boy's footsteps get closer and louder. Suddenly, from behind, Zuko emerged from the back Dragon Claws at the ready. Ozai turned faking shock.

"Now, father, I've got you!" Zuko cried, as his claws were merely an inch from his father's neck. Ozai's face, then twisted into a grin proceeded by him snapping his fingers.

"Bang."

Almost instantly, all the glowing orbs ignited into explosions; each of the blasts being the size of Ozai himself. The force of the explosions blew the all of the smoke into the audience, resulting in applaud of coughs rather than claps for the Fire Lord's display of firebending control.

Twenty feet away from the man's feet lay his son motionless. Ozai shook his as he walked towards the boy's prone form.

"See what I told you, boy." Ozai spoke in a cruel mocking tone, as he stood over the body. "While I commend you for your….somewhat decent performance, but your true colors showed themselves in the end." His grin turned into a frown; the boy still had not moved.

"Get up, boy." No response.

Ozai grit his teeth, before stomping at the body; intending to wake the boy by force. When "Zuko's" bodies dispersed, shock appeared on his face.

_Again! Where is-!_

* * *

Azula's face was in shock as she looked at the scene, in front of her; Iroh having a similar expression next to her.

"No…way…" Azula was slack-jawed as she watched her brother drop from the sky, and into their unsuspecting father.

* * *

"NOW, FATHER, I'VE GOT YOU!"

Zuko came down on the Fire Lord, his entire arm engulfed in huge plume of dark crimson flames, as he hammered a vicious haymaker into the left temple of the shocked man.

_W..hat…? _Ozai mind was numb; shocked that what was happening was actually happening.

"NOT DONE!" Zuko, then released a massive eruption of fire, which blew Ozai away. Waves of heat washed over the front rows of the audience, and Zuko as he too was knocked back a few feet. Ozai's form bounced several times, before rolling to a stop at the other end of the ring; the Fire Lord was on his belly, face down, with his right arm dangling over the edge.

…

…

For a long time, the entire arena was silent. Everyone wore a stupefied look of complete disbelief. Their Fire Lord, arguably the strongest man in the world, had been blown away by his son, a 14 year old boy.

Simply unreal. Even Iroh, who wanted this to end favorably for Zuko, had his own jaw settled on the floor next to his feet. _Z-zuko….what…?_

Zuko was so shocked that he fell on his backside; he was breathing heavily, and had to use his arms to prop himself up from behind.

_Wow….it actually worked… _ Soon after Zuko's first attempt to bait his father with Steam Image, he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to land a blow the conventional way. His father's reflexes were more than good enough to keep with his heat-enhanced speed and, while he severely downplayed the learning of martial art in favor of firebending, he was extremely skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat; far more talented, and experienced, than Zuko at this point in his life. He realized that if he was to be able to, at the very least, compete, then he would need a better diversion than just Images. That where the stone tile came in. He would shatter into pieces, after tossing it into the air, to create a large shower of stone; when Ozai destroyed the debris, it created just the cover Zuko needed. He then ran at his father, creating footsteps to give Ozai the impression that he was simply running in blindly, before stopping and shooting an Image of himself lounging to attack. After that, he created another Image of him lying on his back, unconscious; he poured in a lot of chi into this one, to make sure it would hold for a couple minutes. Just as he finished, Ozai blew away the smoke and the "other him". Using the incredible force caused explosions to his advantage, Zuko jumped and rode the blast into the sky. The remaining smoke and dust still covered his form, and the sound of the explosions drowning out the sound of him creating his own mini blast of fire to propel him even higher. He was thankful of his father's arrogance, because it was due to that underestimation of him that allowed his father to be fooled by the Image. Just as his father dispersed the fake Zuko, the real prince was already on top of him with a full powered Dragon Claw, in which the flames covered his entire arm. Before the Fire Lord could attempt to discern his son's location, said son was already in the mist of blowing him away.

The boy slowly, and painfully, pulled himself into a standing position; he was so exhausted that he had to grab his knees to balance himself. Sweat was pouring out of every pore on his body, as he peered at the, still, prone body of his father.

"Please...huff huff….please….don't get up…." Zuko wheezed out. He knew it was very doubtful that he wish would be granted, but he had to hope it would this time.

_I don't have much of anything still left in the tank….if father gets up….I'm done for…_

* * *

**Flashback Start**

* * *

_It was a scorching hot summer afternoon, when two young boys, about 15, or so, could be found dueling in the ring of the royal palace training grounds._

_They were both shirtless, wearing only black, baggy pants, with leather covering on the sides, that came down to mid-shin and a black, leather ring above both biceps. This was the usual attire worn by those who were taking part in the most celebrated of Fire Nation traditions. _

_These boys were having an Agni Kai._

_At the moment, one of the boys, one with short, dark brown hair and brown eyes, was being overpowered by the other child._

_The child with the upper hand, had long comb-backed, black hair that ended mid-back and was decorated with a topknot, held by a red band. Three thin bangs of hair were set just over a pair of hardened golden eyes. He easily blocked and avoided all over the weaker boy's fire punches, before savagely booting his opponent in the chest. As the brown-eyed boy back-pedaled, he blasted a stream of orange fire at the long-haired boy in an attempt to create space. The long-haired boy, however, easily ducked under the first blast, and jumped over a second, before drilling the brown-eyed boy, in mid-air, with a charged fireball. The golden flames that made up the construct shined with light not unlike that of the sun. _

_The golden eyes of the long-haired boy stared condescendingly at the fallen opponent, as he tried to pick himself up. A cruel smirk appeared on his face, as kicked the boy in the side, halting his getting up and causing him to cough out all the air in his lungs. This continued for nearly a minute, before a stern, but cold voice froze him in his tracks._

"_What are you doing?" The voice came from behind, outside of the ring. Watching the duel, with a stone-like face, was an elderly man, likely in his 70s, with long white, comb-backed hair that reached his mid-back; his hairline was somewhat receding, and two thin strands of hair, over his sideburns, framed his face. He had a long, thin white mustache and a slightly thicker long beard as well. His two sharp, golden eyes looked directly into the younger boy's same colored eyes. It was Fire Lord Azulon._

_The boy turned to meet the man, bowing slightly, before addressing him. "Good afternoon, Father, I didn't know you were watching. What are we doing, you ask? We are in the middle of an Agni Kai. Zh__ă__o, over here, had disrespected me yesterday so I challenged him to an Agni Kai." The boy answered nonchalantly, before stomping down on the back of Zh__ă__o , who been trying to use the Fire Lord's appearance as a chance to get up. The gold-eyed boy face wore a look of satisfaction as he heard the boy groan in pain. _

_The old Fire Lord, face still betraying no emotion, spoke in a stern, even voice. "Ozai, remove your foot from the child's back. An Agni Kai is a sacred tradition, in which the two combatants, whom take part in It, duel honorably as equals. This distasteful display you've put on not only shames the tradition, but also brings shame and dishonor for you and your family. This pathetic showing of your pettiness and arrogance has no place in an Agni Kai."_

_The satisfaction on Ozai's face twisted into a look of anger, as his face reddened in embarrassment due to the words of his father. "I'm supposed to treat this trash as my __**equal**__?" Ozai exclaimed, stepping off the other boy, and turning towards the direction of his father, as he spoke. _

"_Yes, __**Bo**__y. Is that a problem?" Azulon asked, unaffected by his son's rising voice._

"_He insulted my honor, calling me __**weak and unworthy **__of my position as prince, insinuating that the low social standing of my mother to be the cause!" Ozai's was screaming at this point. __**Screaming **__at his father; at the Fire Lord, whose face continued to shown no emotion whatsoever even at the blatant disrespect he was being given. _

"_He called her a __**WHORE**__! My mother! So I've decided that I'll show him his place! Beneath my heel! This weak trash dares to insult me, so I'm punishing him till I feel he's suffered enough! I'm-!"_

_Ozai was suddenly from behind by a crippling blast of fire, which impacted the back of his head and neck, cutting his tirade short. The blast sent him flying forward, his forehead bouncing off the tiles of the ring as he landed. Ozai slid until his arms dangled off the edge, and he lay, prone, in front of his father; the Fire Lord standing about two feet away from his son, outside the ring. The man's face still held its passive outlook._

_Several feet behind Ozai, stood a bruised and exhausted Zh__ăo with both arms extended; his open hands still smoking from his attack. He had a cruel grin on his face, as he took in Ozai's fallen form. While Ozai had his attention turned to his father, Zhăo took that as his chance fire off a blast with all his might at the vulnerable prince._

"_I win." Zhăo stated in a low, satisfied tone. When he noticed that the Fire Lord didn't say anything to him, given he had just attacked his youngest son from behind, he quickly scurried off towards the entrance._

_Azulon ignore the other boy, looking at his son who was groggily coming to. He remained silent for a long while before speaking again. "Looks like in your arrogance, you turned your back to your opponent, leaving yourself open, and now lay before me defeated. Again, you shame both myself, and the rest of the royal family." Azulon's voice was frigid, and his face held a look of disgust. Ozai's face, while still down on the ring floor, grimaced._

"_Also, your mother was a whore." Azulon said this in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. Ozai's eyes widened greatly, in shock, and looked up at his father as he continued. "Do you not remember? You were the result of a drunken night of pleasure. With my wife passed away, I needed to have my desires fulfilled one way, or another. Your mother was the most beautiful woman at that brothel, at the time, but she was a whore and remained a whore till day she died. Who would've thought that such enjoyable nights would reward me such a disappointment for a son?"_

_Ozai had enough, he shot up at his father; his face was that of blind rage. His golden eyes then began to glow brightly, as gold fire erupted from his palms. Unfortunately, he soon lost himself to an episode of dizziness; apparently the blows to his head had taken more out of him then he thought. The moment of weakness cost him dearly however, as Azulon extended his right arm before blasting Ozai with a massive burst of golden flames. The prince was sent soaring to the other end of the ring, on his back barely conscious. _

"_It's astounding the way you underestimate your opponents, and how often you are sent flying because of it." Azulon then clasped both hands behind his back, before walking out of the training field. Ozai soon slipped into darkness, his body steaming and his skin red as a result of his father's attack._

_Azulon never looked back the entire tread, as he exited._

* * *

**Flashback End.**

* * *

Ozai's eyes snapped open; the stone tiles of the combat ring. He glared at the floor.

_Even in death, Father still belittles me, _thought Ozai as he began to slowly pick himself off the floor, ignoring the gazes of those in the crowd, _but…the old man has a point. _Ozai moved to a sitting position; his back facing a startled Zuko. Using his left hand, he wiped the blood dripping from his left temple. The arena was still silent.

_I've played with this boy long enough. _The young Fire Lord then stood up; still not facing his son.

He took a moment to stretch his shoulders before speaking. "It seems as if I've underestimated you….Zuko." Ozai felt that his son had, at least, earned the right to be called by his name; he'd managed to hit him, the Fire Lord, which is no small feat, even with him not being even remotely serious. Zuko, who had managed a standing position, almost fell back down shocked that he father addressed him by name.

Zuko's face was now wrought with fear. _No…way….I-I put everything into that last attack, _Zuko's body began shaking, _I put everything into that, and yet there he stands; as if __**nothing happened**__. I might as well have blown smoke at him!_ Zuko was snapped out of his thoughts by his father's voice.

"I commend you, for being able to hit me. As a reward," Ozai paused to turn to his son; his face neutral, "I've decided that I will begin trying. Warm ups are over."

Zuko's eye widened, as he took as step back, _Warm ups!_

* * *

In the audience, Iroh shot to the barricade; beads of sweat running down his forehead.

_No…this is exactly what I feared would happen…._

His fears were soon were realized, as he could feel the intense heat his brother emitted.

The steel barricade now held glow a dull red, as it sudden began to heat up at an alarming rate.

* * *

Zuko was now sweating profusely; the heat affecting him the most. His confidence had, by this point, now disappeared completely. He was running on empty and his father was apparently just about to start trying.

**Trying.**

It was then that Zuko remembered his uncle's warning, _"If you go out there, and by chance to push your father, he may take interest…and if that happens you will still come out of it alive, but not the same._"

_Not the same... _The words echoed in his head. Zuko shakily took a stance. _I-I can't falter here, not now. Not when I've gotten this far._

Ozai took a step forward. To Zuko, it felt as if the ground beneath him shook. "Prepare yourself." The Fire Lord vanished in a puff of steam.

_Burning Spirit? _Zuko spun around, trying to locate his father. Still suffering of exhaustion, the sudden movement caused his legs to buckle a little. Zuko quickly attempted to pick himself back up, but was suddenly enveloped in flames. White pain shot through him.

If one was to be walking pass the arena, they would stop and stare in awe as they witness a beautiful pillar of golden flames rose into the sky.

* * *

I know I said that Zuko would lose "everything" in this chapter, but my computer acted up and ended up having to type this up 3 times...so I ended it here and have decided to start the next chapter with the last moments of the Agni Kai. Next chapter will be the conclusion of the Agni Kai, and will focus for the most part on the aftermath and Zuko's departure. It will be a long one.

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, Ozai to has daddy issues and was born from a prostitue? What is all this about?

Well I'm not going to spill everything, but in the next chapter you'll see that Ozai has a lot more in common with his son as we dig a little deeper into the Fire Lord's mind.

Also, as you can see, I've given firebending a bit more power and versatility. I did so in order to make the fight scenes more dynamic, and I'll be doing a bit of the same for the other 3 elements as well.

New Firebending techniques

_Dragon Claws_: The user envelopes their arm in fire, before shaping the flames around their hands into large clawed appendages. The technique is a more advanced version of the fire powered punch, that it can be used for both offence and defense due to the flames around the arms being "solid". This move requires the user to have a large amount of chi or chi control in order to use it.

_Burning Spirit_: As explained in the chapter, firebenders have a unique body that gets stronger as it heats up. The user converts their chi into heat, instead of fire, and then heats their body to boost their physical attributes. The term "Burning Spirit" comes from the fact that it's "burning" up the user's chi, as it needs a great amount of chi to activate and then maintain. Prolonged usage results in great fatigue.

_Steam Image_: The user creates steam, before using chi to mold it into an shape they desire. This is used for diversions and traps. The technique can also be used during the active use of _Buring Spirit _as steam is already constantly flowing from the body. Due to Zuko's lack of control, he can only use it while BS is active for the time being.

_Fireflies_: An advanced firebending technique, in which small, floating, glowing orbs of fire are spread around and then detonated. These orbs, which glow like fireflies, can be controlled, if the user has enough control.

Flames of Agni

_Mi__èwáng_: This is the flame used by the Sun/Fire God, Agni, himself. Like the color of the scales that cover the dragon's body, these flames are a very dark crimson color. Its name stands for destruction, perish, and as such these flames are capable of great amounts of damage. The flames are thick, and very heavy, requiring great amounts of chi just to hold in one's hand let alone release in a blast of any kind; this makes it the most difficult flame to control, by far. These flames are not the hottest of the Greater Flames, despite being the flame wielded by the fire god, but the flames seem to actually burn its wielders. Its flames also increase the user's strength while wielded, but has no other special abilities. It's very, very rare that a descendent is born with these flames. Fire Lord Sozin and Fire Prince Zuko are the only two of the royal family line to ever have these flames.

_Chapter 3 Preview:_

_"Absolute perfection is the only only thing that I will except, in MY WORLD!"_

_"Is that a threat, Iroh? Does that disgrace really mean that much to you? I thought you were a sad man before, but this is outright pathetic."_

_"Why did you do that? Do you think I'm so weak, little damsel in distress? Are figure yourself, my knight in shining armor?_

_Zuko learns what it means to be helpless._

_Zuko learns what it means to suffer._

_Zuko learns what means to have your life fall fall to pieces around you.  
_


End file.
